As we are living in an era loaded with information and knowledge, information exchanges and communications between people become more important day after day. The era of network has arrived, and thus network and communication technologies including mobile communications and wireless communications are developed rapidly and become very popular. A wireless networking device serves as an advanced communication tool and fulfills the needs of the wireless transmissions for our work and life and also provides other leisure recreations and data compilations. Therefore, people nowadays have more chances of using the wireless networking devices, and these devices play an important role in our busy life and become indispensable from our daily life.
In general, a wireless networking device usually works with an antenna, and the antenna is used for effectively transmitting and receiving signals. Therefore, users can use any wireless networking device to implement the signal transmission between the wireless networking devices through a wireless network access point, so that users can communicate with the outside by using use the wireless networking devices anytime and anywhere to obtain the maximum beneficial results in the shortest time. Refer to FIG. 1 for the schematic view of a prior art antenna and its base.
In FIG. 1, a base 10 is substantially a cylindrical body, and a plurality of threads 11 is disposed on an external wall of one end of the cylindrical body, so that one end of the base 10 is fixed to a wireless networking device (not shown in the figure) by the threads 11, and another end of the cylindrical body is pivotally coupled to an end of an antenna 13 by a pivot 12, and the antenna 13 can be bent to an angle by using the pivot 12 as an axial center. The antenna 13 is a narrow long rod body with a conductive wire (not shown in the figure) coiled inside the rod body, and the conductive wire is used for transmitting and receiving signals. Therefore, users can integrate the wireless networking device, the base 10, and the antenna 13 for transmitting and receiving signals. In the meantime, the pivot 12 is used as the axial center to turn the antenna 13 to an angle for the adjustment to a good signal transmitting and receiving angle.
The inventor of the present invention understands that the simple combination of the foregoing base 10 and the antenna 13 no longer meets the market requirements of the fast development of the wireless networking device and the actual needs of users, since the combination of the prior art base 10 and antenna 13 can only be fixed onto the wireless networking device for its use and limits the flexible use of space of the wireless networking device, and the base 10 and the antenna 13 cannot be provided for both desktop design and wall hanging design. Obviously, the prior art cannot be flexibly used in the space therein, and thus affecting the effect of transmitting or receiving signals by the wireless networking device. Therefore, these issues are the actual problems around wireless networking device manufactures during the assembling and use of the antenna. In view of the worldwide distributions and sales of the wireless networking devices, the manufacture that still stay with the mentioned prior art will hard to be outstanding in the market, if the foregoing problems cannot be solved.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention based on the actual needs of users to improve the design of the combination of the prior art base 10 and its antenna 13, and simplify its structure by providing a dual-use design that can be used either as a desktop design or a wall hanging design. Such arrangement not only greatly helps the wireless networking device manufactures, but also benefits consumers. Therefore, introducing a multifunctional design is an important subject to the present wireless networking device industry.